<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by SaoryEmanoelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317126">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle'>SaoryEmanoelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VanVen Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was for someone to reach for him.</p><p>(Just a Memory fanart)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VanVen Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 3 of VanVen week, I chose the prompt "Promise". So I went 100% self-indulgent and made me some fanart of my own fanfiction "Just a Memory" (Which can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703416/chapters/46629112)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>